Talk:When Marnie Was There/@comment-32826668-20181210205922
The Mystery of Red Hill: Pink Flounders Meadows: EDIT COMMENTS (2) SHARE The Mystery of Red Hill: Pink Flounders Meadows: Edit Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children’s: Fairy Tales / Novel Books: The Mystery of Red Hill: Similar: When Marnie was there: Movies: Air: Angel Wings: Clannad: Misty Blizzard Auroara, Bouroara Star Dust: Authorship: A. Georgedave Prince: Title: The Mystery of Red Hill: Pink Flounders Meadows: A Student going to College came by train to meet his cousin while she sat at the bench waiting for him, revisiting Red Hill. She wonders if he remembers her name? He remembers his cousin name: Noemi. Stern smile he is happy to be home. The Problem: he has repressed memories for twelve missing child years and his teenage years of his life. He moved away when he was six year of age, far away. Geogotto stayed at his Aunt places since he moved distance away from Red Hill preparing to go to his College. In College: Geogotto meet his past friend: Arrogata, he is a tactic soccer star, catching up in the old days: He told him about the Final Event they almost made it but they lost. The Coach became very more abusive and tried to resurrect the team. This will never happen again, since then he became head of the committee and Graduate planner, representative to the public and the Students. After class he walks home: Passing Red Hill Forest he has repressed memories. He remembers aiding a fox in a hypnotized transfixed state he could not release his mind until his cousin snapped out of it, she brought him back to reality. Enjoying food at home Noemi tells her mother about the Incident before dinner. After supper she tried to talk to Geogotto what happen at Red Hill. He evolved little information about a fox that all he could not remember. Her Aunt was not about to ply into his mind any feather until he was ready. Next Day: Geogotto and Noemi walks to college while on their way to the city? They drop by at the Metropolis Store and bought food to carry with them to school. North of the Plaza Parking Lot, Data Information Building: a Food Bender went to Public Library washroom; putting his signboard on his cart telling his costumers he would Return, he will be back. A Little girl hid in the corner of the wall and saw the unoccupied cart, opened it, and stole a Corn-Dog. Geogotto spotted her running his way, caught her little arm asking him to “let her go”? Geogotto first thought she was orphan he must call the assistance authorities to take her away. He could have handed her into the Authority Police, however by looking into her eyes he decided not to hand her over. He decided pay for the stolen items himself from everything she took. The Girl lied to him and told Geogotto she had a place to stay when she really had no place to go. Geogotto followed her back into the Park while he waited until she fell asleep, carrying her in his arms back toward his Cousin’s House. Morning, Her Anunt decided to look after the little girl while family members went to school, cooking the little girl a nice breakfast. Geogotto wanted to send her to the orphanage calling her a little thief however his Anunt had another idea, The Little Girl could stay as long as she likes as long as she goes to school and get an education. The same child who never wanted to grow up says to them “Oh Gue”, The Little girl knocks Geogotto left arm not sure why: for some reason she did not like him while running up stairs to bed. Her name is “Kalmia”: Every night Geogotto watches every movement she makes making sure she does not run away. Saturday: Kalmia and Geogotto was suppost to pick up the groceries for their Anunt, He walks by Red Hill stare into space with repress memories again. Kalmia pries into his mind sending secretly whispers in his ear, giving some accordance account to what happen back then, her version. She met a nice handsome follow who walked with her through the forest. They both once aided a fox and share an committed lovers bond together over five years, when they were teenagers. She mentions they were once in love, it all started here. The Problem: He lived a similar life: just like in her story. She seems to be a ghost from his past. She snapped him out of his repressed memory asking Kalmia “To which school she went to?” Kalmia told him “over the hill”. Kalmia was asked to show him “where her school is,” after college when it is not secession. Kalmia tells Geogotto “she lived his previous past live; she knows where he has been,” so she thinks. Next Saturday: Geogotto without Company he decided to leave the house and explore Red Hill by themselves however no else should know about it. Geogotto wanted to figure out for himself how much she really knows. They sat in meadow fields together he brought lunch she asks him ‘to kiss her”. Instead he kisses on the forehead tell her “no hard feeling she is still a little girl,” that day the perspiration weather started to get cold. The young lady could not find the where about of the school, worried and lost, not sure of the location she became frustrated. Kalmia tries sealing the deal by regaining his trust, by showing him a tree that he wrote on when they were once lovers however the tree that she pointed too was cut down by his Anunt since a long time go before Christmas. Geogotto remembers a similar Tree at Flounders Pinks Meadows a tree that was not cut down he carved for a his lover who once lived near by him: The Residents Area. One visit: at his Anunt house, he met a lady teenage youngster when he was fourteen. He met her at Red Hill while both aiding a fox. What he did not know, the known acquaintance also went to Flounders Meadow Secondary High School far from his Anunt Place. The Problem: It was like they known each-other: a life time ago, who could say from where? They mark on a tree pledged their love to each other. Five years they dated then he left her working for Strangers, earning extra money on the side for College, not knowing about his date lovers: Pregnancy. Kalmia: then asks a question: “Where were you”? “Why did you leave us”? Geogotto wanted know who is us? The hover winds gushed blowing harder. Since Kalmia could not find the stump branch, not knowing where the tree is, the little girl ran away crying. Geogotto searched to find the little Girl while it was chilly cold. He was not suppost to stay too long outside however by not giving up he rested under the tree for comfort hoping she would turn up soon. Kalmia was found by a friend who drove and rescued Geogotto. Well rested: His repressed memories he remembers moving far away from Red Hill since he was six year of age. Playing in the long corn field with a little girl he had fun with long time ago. They shared a corn dogs, his father used to buy for them. Image Imagination: They search for Aboriginsional Ghost she uses a plastic swords dissipating their ectoplasmic form. He pledges he would never leave her however Reality: his parents decided to move away from Red Hill, stayed not to long: in Temperately neighbourhoods they traveled Region to Region. Not Staying long in the neighbourhood by two years apart until he is thirteen years of age. Fourteen Geogotto moved to Flounders Meadows went to High School there. Kalmia resembles part of him and a teenager mystery girl who he once dated. He wakes from bed at Kalmia’s friend house, Leonoma thanks Geogotto for finding the little girl who ran away from the hospital. Her mother has chronic cold ill Sickness she in recovery. He Learn the Little Girl was lost and could not be found. They searched everywhere for her location: this explains why she stole from a Wheel Cart. Leonoma take a secound look at Geogotto, noticing Kalmia looks exactly like her mother and has features like him. Leonoma tells him: her best friend: lives in the Country. She taught the little girl horse back saddle riding, Carrel Farming, Cotton Field Picking, also their daughter took Arena’s Sports. The Leonoma told him he could stay as long as he wanted to figures things out, Geogotto then asked her “if she could drive him to the hospital he need clarification to whom the mystery lady is”. He found Kalmia right beside her mother holding her grip hand asking her to wake up? Telling her she never found her father while crying on her lap. Geogotto needed to know the identity of her mother is, he begins to look in the eye of her mom as she open her retina lids. He knew for sure to who she is: her name Boshemia soon to be his wife. Since he left for odd Jobs for four years saving for College, his date lover never told him, at eighteen: she was pregnant. Geogotto discovers he had a child: Kalmia did not a first recognized him as his family of Kin but with tears she is happy to see him, she found him at last. How did she know so much about her father past? Kalmia was told by her mother about the event and how she met her father. Kalmia well versed re-memorized her mothers past; however she was startled thinking she would never find him until now. In her Dream the Prince wakes The Princess from her sleep: Living happily Ever After in marriage: Some Dreams do come true: Originally shared by A. George Dave Prince The Mystery of Red Hill: Pink Flounders Meadows: Similar: Movies: When Marnie was There: Air: Angel Wings: Clannad: Misty Blizzard Auroara, Bouroara Star Dust: